


Piercing

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiruma. Identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 is © Inagaki Riichirou and Murata Yuusuke, Shueisha, Viz, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

It hurts, but only for an instant. Four instants, four holes, four loops in his ears.

The face in the mirror is the same face. Nothing has really changed.

Somehow, nothing is the same.

He thinks of this as his first great rebellion. But what he is rebelling against, he isn't sure. Maybe it's normalcy. Maybe it's happiness.

Maybe it's everything.


End file.
